La mujer de  la boca cortada
by A LittleMonster A.S
Summary: Calles,Leyendas y proyectos.cuando contestas mal una pregunta¿Te puede costar la vida? T por seguridad


Ke onda,Aki les presento mi otro Fic llamado La Mujer De La Boca Cortada,ke los personajes principales seran:

Heather Gwen Lindsay Dj Duncan

ADVERTENCIA:esta historiia esta basada en una leyenda urbana llamada Kuchisake-Onna que es un fantasma vengativo,asi que no les recomiendo si son menores de edad la lean,  
por que hasta yoo me asuste,si no me kreen entren a google, busquen kuchisake-Onna y en wikipedia viene en que series de anime aparece y en uqe lugares del mundo ella aparece.  
Tambien pueden buscar en google Horror Jappanesse Urban Leyends,y en la pagina que venga Scary For Kids,hay informacion de ella.

perdon por lo taaaaaan larga advertenciia,eske me asuste muchisiimo kon kuchisake, :(

Ahora A leeer!

* * *

Lindsay POV

-CREES QUE SOY IDOTA O QUE!  
-no Heather, es que...  
-CALLATE!  
-ok...  
-Ahora, vamos a la escuela recuerda, tenemos que molestar a Gwen, y Courtney  
-Ok  
Heather me volvio a gritar, no entiendo por que la segui hasta Japon. Pero, para eso estan las amigas

-Hola Greta, Hola Carla!

No finjo hablar mal ,o hacerme tonta, es que Heather me lo pidió.

Normal POV

-Lindsay, es Gwen Y Courtney-dijo la Gótica.  
-No importa loser, mientras seas tu, no hay equivocación.-Dijo Heather  
-No le hagas caso, Solo Esta Celosa.- Dijo El Oji-Verde Trent  
-Trent, no entiendo por que sales con una Perra-Heather dijo  
-Disculpa!-Gwen dijo  
-Gwen, cálmate, hay que invitarla al parque a las 5.-Duncan dijo.  
-Por que Dunki?-Courtney dijo.  
-acaso no saben?-Una Enojada Gwen Dijo  
-No-Heather, Lindsay, Trent, Courtney dijeron.  
-Ok, les explico...se rumora que en Japón a las 5 de la tarde, una muchacha con la boca cortada llamada, Kuchisake-Onna, anda por las calles y asesina niños cortándoles la boca con unas terroríficas tijeras, dejandole una sonrisa, para que luzcas tal como ella.  
-Hanna, yo no quiero ir!-Lindsay dijo  
-Cálmate! Rara como viste?  
-Lleva un abrigo cafe, un cubre bocas, unos tacones negros, tijeras, es de pelo negro y largo y tiene ojos por lo que veo la miis abejita se asusto.  
-CLARO QUE NO!-exclamo heather.  
-Gwen, como crees que vas a ir!-Courtney dijo  
-por que nos pidieron un informe en la clase de historia, recuerdas?-Gwen replico  
-Pero, dijo el que sea,NO KUCHISAKE ONNA!-Dijo courtney enojada  
-Pero , como Duncan y yo queremos ir al extremo, no es así Duncan?-replico Gwen  
-Obvio!-Dijo Duncan  
-Se puede acompañar?-dijeron Trent Y Courtney algo celosos  
-Claro!-dijo Gwen  
-Incluso Nosotras?-Dijeron Lindsay y Heather.  
-Claro, si no se ASUSTAN!-dijo Duncan sacando unas ENORMES TIJERAS  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-lindsay pego un grito Tan fuerte que se rompió un vidrio  
-Jajajaja, cálmate Lindsay, es una broma-contesto Gwen.  
-Ok-replico la rubia  
-Ok Nos vemos a las 5!-dijo Gwen y llendose con Trent  
-Bien princesa, hora de irnos.-dio Duncan  
-Bye, alas 5!-dijo Courtney y llendose  
-Heather, enserio tenemos que ir?  
-Si Lindsay ,hay que hacerles una broma y tu me vas a ayudar!-grito la pelinegra  
-OOOOOO ok.

A las 5

Gwen POV

Esto Sera algo divertido, me encantara ver la cara de Heather Asustada por kuchisake ,bueno realmente tienen que tardar Courtney, Duncan, Heather y Lindsay!  
Ya me estoy desesperando!

-Crees que lleguen Gwen?-me dijo Trent  
-No estoy segura.  
-ok-me dijo dándome un suave beso.  
-lamento llegar tarde-dijeron Duncan Courtney y Heather.  
-Por que tardaron tanto!  
-Mi princesa quería algo de amor-contesto pervertidamente Duncan  
-en tus sueños...

de repente oímos una voz, era hermosa, como de un ngel, pero sabia que era kuchisake, así que no teníamos que dejarnos engañar...

-Soy Bonita?  
-Lindsay no es gracioso!, ya sal!,  
-Bu!-Lindsay salió con una sabana.  
-Podemos seguir antes de que se haga mas tarde!-Grito Duncan.  
-Ok.

caminamos, y caminamos, no se aparecía!

-No aparece y tenemos que llevar el reporte el viernes!  
-Gwen, eso no los pidió el lunes-me dijo Trent  
-umm...podemos seguir?  
-jaja alguien no preparo el reporte-me dijo Heather  
-como sea.

-soy bonita?

la volvimos oír, nadie tenia una voz tan bonita, en todo Japón...

-Oigan O al...mmmmmm!  
-COURTNEY!-grito asustado Duncan  
-Dios santo-dijo Trent asustado.  
-Soy Bonita?-nos dijo sacando las tijeras  
-eeeeee, tu pueees ,mmmmm, teee ves normal.-dije algo nerviosa.  
-Soy bonita?-dijo tirando a Courtney y acercando se a nosotros.  
-NO!-grito Heather.  
-AYUDA!-grito Lindsay  
-HANNA!-volvi a gritar.

Tenia que hacer algo no lo se pero algo debía de hacer, pero no se que hacer!

Duncan POV

-HEATHER AS ALGO!  
-NO LO SE LUSER!  
-tu tonta voltea!-grito Courtney!  
-NO COURTNEY!  
-Soy Bonita?-nos volvio a preguntar.  
-CORRAN!-grito Courtney y llendose.  
-no, no hay que dejarla morir, ustedes vayanse.

De repente Gwen se desmayo, haciendo que kuchisake se acercara a ella, saco de su bolsillo las tijeras, hasta que Trent la tiro y cargo a Gwen.

-Vámonos! Rápido!.  
Corrimos rapido pero nos iba a alcanzar tarde o temprano luego que vino Courtney,

-Princesa, vete viene tras nosotros.  
-Dunki, aprobaremos, lo grabe todo, sin que me vieran!.  
-Si pero ya vamonos.-Dijo asustado Trent  
-que paso?-dijo Gwen despertandose  
-Kuchisake nos persegue-conteste.  
-Sera mejor que nos apuremos, nos va a atrapar-me contesto

Mientras corríamos cuidadosamente sin que nos viera ella, presentía que algo me perseguia,y no me dejaba empaz.

-TRENT!-grito Gwen.  
-NO OTRAVEZ!-grito Courtney.

esta vez kuchisake no se ve a igual, era diferente, su voz era muy ronca, su piel era negra, y sus ojos azules claro,

-Soy bonita?-nos pregunto.  
-no-dije asustado

en ese momento saco las tijeras y se las clavo a Trent en el cuello, haciendo que muriera r pido y con algo de dolor...

-NO!-grito Gwen llorando.  
-v monos antes de que mate a alguien mas!-le dije  
-no, yo me quedo!-me dijo Gwen enojada.  
-entonces te iras a la fuerza-la dije acercandome a ella.  
-No te atrevaaaaaas!-me dijo.

la cargue rapido y nos fuimos dejando a Trent y kuchisake.  
Llegamos a la casa, cerrando todas las puertas y ventanas, y en la casa estaban los demas.

-DUNCAN SUELTAME!-me dijo Gwen enojada  
-no por que se que saldras!-le conteste  
me mordió el hombro y sin querer la soltépero como me enoje con ella, la tire al suelo.

-Gwen lo siento, no fue tu culpa...-dijo Courtney acercéndose a ella.  
-Que le paso a Trent?-dijo Heather.

Heather POV

no puedo creer que llegaran, y Trent no haya venido, él es algo especial, ok, es mi hermano! y lo deje!

-que le paso a Trent?-pregunte preocupada, en ese intanste, Gwen empezó a llorar, pero no como siempre lo a hecho, esta vez era muy profundo, voltee a ver las caras de Duncan y Courtney Y ellos estaban agachando la cabeza.  
-El, estaa...  
-muerto-termino la frase Duncan, me enoje demasiado que rompí la mesa, no puedo creer que mataran a mi hermano,  
- POR TU CULPA ESTUPIDA CHICA GOTICA!-la quería patear! Por su culpa Trent estaba muerto!  
-Yo lo intente salvar Heather!-me contesto llorosamente Gwen.  
- FUE MI CULPA!-grito Duncan ya casi, llorando?  
- Qué?-conteste.  
-kuchisake lo agarro, y nos pregunto si era bonita, yo conteste no, y kuchisake lo mato, fue mi culpa...-dijo Duncan agachándose.  
-ME VOOY A VENGAR!-dije gritando  
-ME OYES?, PUES VETE PREPARANDO POR QUE ME VOY A VENGAR!  
-GOTICA, COMO SE MATA AL ESPIRITU!-le grite  
-co-cortando su cabeza-me contesto.  
-pues que se valla preparando, porque apenas esto comienza...

* * *

Que tal?me encanto como hize todo,pero no me gusto que muriéra trent u.u,XDD me dejan reviews?si?


End file.
